


Boys of Summer

by Leximuth



Series: Short Stories [6]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leximuth/pseuds/Leximuth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikaela and Sam are teenagers in puppy love and Bumblebee is more than happy to hold them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys of Summer

The overlook was quiet as the last warm light tipped trees and clouds alike with gold. Bumblebee let Sam pull them in, not minding the tings of small rocks against his undercarriage. The dust of his passage was easily pushed away with a little static shiver.

Mikaela touched his dash as she got out, a strange little habit he would never object to; Sam lingered a moment longer, then hopped out to stand beside Mikaela and look out at the indigo-tinted valley spread before them. He leaned back against Bumblebee's bumper with the kind of thoughtless ease that was so endearing.

"It's gorgeous," he said, and he wasn't looking at the sky any more. His thumb stroked warm yellow metal.

"You are ridiculously sentimental for a boy," Mikaela said with a little smile. Then, with a toss of her head, she corrected, "No, scratch that 'for a boy' part."

"Aw, don't be so hard on me," Sam said, putting an arm around her waist. She let him tug her closer to nuzzle at her hair. His palm was flat on Bumblebee's hood. "I'm gonna miss looking at you."

"Oh, is that all? If you need some eye candy I can get you a poster," she teased. "Don't give me that look."

"What look? I wasn't making a look. And if I were, it would definitely be a look of admiration for your security in this relationship."

"Oh would it?" She laughed, bright and involuntary as tickles. She'd told Bumblebee once that talking to Sam was a lot like being tickled, except that the laughing came from being happy with Sam. He rumbled his engine in shared amusement.

"Come here," Sam said, and he let go of her long enough to push himself onto Bumblebee's hood and wriggle back against the windshield, settling into a comfortable slouch. The buttons on his back pockets rubbed against Bumblebee, little nubs of sensation. Sam held his arms open, confident Mikaela would fall into them.

With a dramatic eyeroll she climbed up beside him, shoving at his hip despite his objections. They finally settled side by side, hands folded tight between them, Mikaela's head on Sam's shoulder. It reminded Bumblebee of the night he'd trans-scanned just for them, to make them find him as beautiful as he found them. They were beautiful together, all contrasts and strangeness.

"I don't want summer to be over," Sam said. He didn't look at either of them this time, staring out towards the cloud-shrouded sun. "I don't want this to end."

"Don't be silly," Mikaela said softly. "Nothing's ending." He turned to kiss her just as she moved to kiss him. Bumblebee played a soft song and kept vigil as one kiss turned to many and sunset turned to dusk. The voices of the Autobots were tranquil over his comms, and he chimed in with harmonics of contentment.

"Bumblebee reporting," he said, "All's well."


End file.
